The concepts and technologies disclosed herein generally relate to authentication technologies for access control. More specifically, the concepts and technologies disclosed herein relate to secondary short-range wireless assist for wireless-based access control.
Near-field communications (“NFC”) is an inductive coupling technology that allows inductive circuits to share power and data over a distance of a few centimeters. Some mobile devices, such as smartphones, use an NFC component to enable communications with other NFC devices. For example, a smartphone equipped with an NFC component can connect to a payment terminal to facilitate a contactless payment transaction. In this manner, payments can be made without the need for a physical credit card, debit card, or cash. NFC is also used in a variety of other applications.